


Lonely But Not Alone

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: Snufkin reflects.





	Lonely But Not Alone

I guess you could say I'm lonesome;  
I wander to and fro, from mountaintop to valley low,  
But let me say, there are riches in solitude  
That no one else can lay their claim.

They've called me sort of a stalwart fellow--  
Dependable as the stone below, as fluid as river flow,  
And I asked them, don't you know,  
Being lonely isn't alone.

Alone is the catch of a breeze on your brow,  
The clickery clacking of frozen boughs--  
It's poetry that's never born to tongue  
And threads of strings unstrong, undone.

Loneliness though, it eats away;   
There never was a thread anyway,  
And you've no place that feels like home  
When you are lonely (but not alone).

So I tell them after a tune or two  
To make sure they'll listen all the way through  
That in your heart, a home you own--  
There's difference, between lonely and alone.

You'll carry your home always in your chest--  
No, not the wooden one, but the one of flesh--  
And through the toil and rain and the sun and your pain  
You'll keep it close in heart and vein--

And to your home in the spring you'll go.  
And you'll not be lonely, nor alone.


End file.
